home_by_christmas_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
List of Quotes This is a list of quotes that show up in the loading screen of the mod. Otto von Bismarck (Chancellor of Germany, 1871 – 1890) "Anyone who has ever looked into the glazed eyes of a soldier dying on the battlefield will think hard before starting a war." "The great questions of the day will not be settled by means of speeches and majority decisions but by iron and blood." Wilhelm II (Emperor of Germany, 1888 - 1918) "I regard every Social Democrat as an enemy of the Empire and Fatherland." "The soldier and the army, not Parliamentary majorities and decisions, have welded the German Empire together. I put my trust in the army." "I am not a man who believes that we Germans bled and conquered thirty years ago in order to be pushed to one side when great international decisions call to be made." "Just as a thousand years ago the Huns under their King Attila made a name for themselves, one that even today makes them seem mighty in history and legend, may the name German be affirmed by you in such a way in China that no Chinese will ever again dare to look cross-eyed at a German." "In spite of the fact that we have no such fleet as we should have, we have conquered for ourselves a place in the sun. It will now be my task to see to it that this place in the sun shall remain our undisputed possession, in order that the sun's rays may fall fruitfully upon our activity and trade in foreign parts, that our industry and agriculture may develop within the state and our sailing sports upon the water, for our future lies upon the water." "The Tsar is not treacherous but he is weak. Weakness is not treachery, but it fulfills all its functions." "Racial war, the war of Slavdom against Germandom. Anglo-Saxons with whom we are related by common ancestry, religion and civilisatory striving, allow themselves to be used as tools of the Slavs. If this question cannot be solved by diplomacy, then it will have to be decided by armed force." "The imminent struggle for existence which the Germanic peoples of Europe will have to fight out against the Slavs and their Latin supporters finds the Anglo-Saxons on the side of the Slavs. Reason: petty envy, fear of our growing big." "The Slavs have now become unrestful and will want to attack Austria. Germany is bound to stand by her ally - Russia and France will join in and then England. I am a man of peace - but now I have to arm my Country so that whoever falls on me I can crush - and crush them I will." "England must have the mask of Christian peaceableness torn publicly off her face. Our consuls in Turkey and India, agents, etc., must inflame the whole Mohammedan world to wild revolt against this hateful, lying, conscienceless people of hagglers; for if we are to be bled to death, at least England shall lose India." "The King of the Belgians has to be notified at once that since his people have placed themselves outside all observance of European customs - from the frontier on, in all the villages, not only in Liege - they will be treated accordingly. Conditions for Belgium will become immensely more difficult." "The victory of the Germans over Russia was the precondition for the revolution, which was the pre-condition for Lenin, who was the precondition for Brest! The same applies in the west! First victory in the west and collapse of the Entente, then we shall make conditions which they have to accept! And they will be framed purely in accordance with our interests." "If a British parliamentarian comes to sue for peace, he must first kneel before the imperial standard, for this is a victory of monarchy over democracy." "Either Germanic ideals or Anglo-Saxon ones must prevail. Justice, freedom, honor, and virtue will triumph, or the worship of money. There can be only one victor in this struggle. German ideals are at stake!" "The deepest, most disgusting shame ever perpetrated by a people in history, the Germans have done onto themselves. Egged on and misled by the tribe of Juda whom they hated, who were guests among them! That was their thanks! Let no German ever forget this, nor rest until these parasites have been destroyed and exterminated from German soil! This poisonous mushroom on the German oak-tree!" "I look on myself as an instrument of the Almighty and go on my way regardless of transient opinions and views." H.H Asquith (Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, 1908 - 1916) "If I am asked what we are fighting for, I can reply in two sentences. In the first place, to fulfill a solemn international obligation, an obligation of honor which no self-respecting man could possibly have repudiated. I say, secondly, we are fighting to vindicate the principle that small nationalities are not to be crushed in defiance of international good faith at the arbitrary will of a strong and overmastering power." David Lloyd George (Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, 1916 - 1922) "This war, like the next war, is a war to end war." "At eleven o’clock this morning came to an end the cruellest and most terrible War that has ever scourged mankind. I hope we may say that thus, this fateful morning, came to an end all wars." Siegfried Sassoon (English Soldier) "In war-time the word patriotism means suppression of truth." Alvin C. York (American Sergeant) "God would never be cruel enough to create a cyclone as terrible as that Argonne battle. Only man would ever think of doing an awful thing like that." Vladimir Lenin "What caused the war? The greed of the Italian money bags and capitalists, who need new markets and new achievements for Italian imperialism. What kind of war was it? A perfected, civilised blood bath, the massacre of Arabs with the help of the 'latest' weapons." "The bourgeoisie incites the workers of one nation against those of another in the endeavor to keep them disunited. Class-conscious workers, realising that the break-down of all the national barriers by capitalism is inevitable and progressive, are trying to help to enlighten and organise their fellow-workers from the backward countries." Other "May God punish England." - German Army Slogan